Who Knew?
by NikiChaanWuvsChuu
Summary: The chapters talk about the characters on how they first kiss and when the boys purpose. later chapters talk about their weddings! RIMAHIKO KUTAU AMUTO! Read if you wanna read it... im not forcing you!


**Niki-chan:Hi everyone i was wondering if you guys would like something with Rimahiko,Kutau,and Amuto!!! first is Rimahiko then Kutau then Amuto. After that later on chapters will be about their weddings!!  
**

**Kuukai:Why noot finish Yet Another Cinderella Story???????**

**Utau:Shut up........**

**Niki-chan:Oh Utau i know you want me to finish it!!!! **

**Utau: w-whatever!!!**

**Niki-chan:Okay i will update my other story later because i really wanted to start my other stories before other people take my ideas!!**

**Nagihiko: good idea Niki-chan......**

**Niki-chan:Nagi!!!!!!!!! welcome welcome!!!!!**

**Rima: me and cross dresser here are late huh?**

**Niki-chan: not at all rima-tan!!!**

**Kuukai:Besides Amu and Ikuto are the only ones not here yet.......**

**Nagihiko&Rima: Where are they??????**

**Utau:Who knows????**

**Niki-Chan: Rima-tan pwease do the disclaimer!!!!!**

**Rima:Don't feel like it........**

**Naghiko: Come on Rima-chan..... do it for Niki-chan!!!**

**Niki-chan:Yeah Rima-tan!!!!**

**Rima:Fine........ Niki-chan does not own Shugo chara or shugo chara party........**

**Niki-Chan:First up RIMAHIKO!!!!**

**Nagihiko&Rima:WHAT!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rima's P.O.V.**

_"N-Nagi," i began to whisper. "Yes my Rima-koi?" Nagihiko said as i began to feel his hot breath coming closer to my face._

**BUT BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!!!** i should talk about the beginning. when we first called kissed.

_*flashback*_

_I was at the Royal Garden with that HENTAI CROSS DRESSING BEST FRIEND STEALER!!!_

_"What are you doing here," i said to the purple headed boy._

_"Oh Rima-chan I do hope you know that I'm waiting for the others to come too," said the boy with a smarty pants look._

_"Whatever crossdresser," I said with an angry look in my eyes._

_"Rima-chan please stop calling me those weird nicknames," Nagihiko said._

_"Well, at least the names are true Nagihiko or should i say Nadeshiko!!!" I yelled with frustration._

_"Rima-chan quiet down!! they might hear!! and you used to be so nice to me if i was Nadeshiko," Nagihiko said while he put his hand over my mouth._

_I bit his hand. "Ughhhhh you PISS ME OFF SOOO MUCH!!!" I yelled. Nagihiko looked hurt. _

_"If you really think i do it on purpose then.....," Nagihiko started to say then ran away with tears in his eyes._

_"N-Nagihiko......," i said with guilt. And the bad thing that happen was that the Guardians just came._

_"Hey Rima," Amu said cheerfully. All i did was walk right pass her and tried to find Nagihiko. I left them with blank faces.  
_

_***2 hours later***_

_I couldn't find Nagihiko anywhere!! I could use a rest. i sat down in a meadow. I could remember his face when he ran away....... hurt and sad.... Curse that baka for making me guilty. Curse him that im actually falling for him................. WHAT!!!_

_I couldn't believe myself i just thought in my mind i l-like Nagihiko!! _

_All i could do was sigh. I couldn't find him anywhere. and out of no where started i to sing all of a sudden, but it started making me feel better._

_**Itsuka wa Romansu-by: Rima Mashiro/Sayuri Yahagi**  
_

_Chatting after school, with evening approaching  
A boy happened by, with a rather nonchalant appearance.  
He was hoping for something.  
A white blouse. A useless bag.  
A cool breeze. Your scorching look._

_A romantic love; I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content._

_There was a strange feeling, the first time we met.  
He, I, everyone; we're all a Dramatic Heroine.  
I lock away my heart, in a secret diary  
I come for you: my future Romance._

_At the highest point, an amusement park Ferris Wheel,  
I find myself afraid. And in a quiet whispered voice, I say  
That the quaint street, with it's houses and stores,  
Looks like a cluttered toy box.  
Why do you like me?_

_A romantic love; I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content. _

_**Nagihiko's P.O.V**_

_I felt sad that Rima really said that and with that face. She was really angry. I started walking towards the meadow._

_There was a strange feeling, the first time we met.  
He, I, everyone; we're all a Dramatic Heroine.  
I lock away my heart, in a secret diary  
I come for you: my future Romance._

_"Heh?" I said as i heard a familiar voice singing....._

_At the highest point, an amusement park Ferris Wheel,  
I find myself afraid._

_I followed the singing down the meadows grassy hill and saw....... Rima._

_A romantic love; I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content._

_"R-Rima?" i stammered. She stared at me wide eyed. then a smile appeared on her face. She ran to me and hugged me making me shocked._

_"Nagi!!" she yelled with tears in her eyes._

_"Why Rima-chan?" i asked with soft eyes. "heh?" Rima said softly still hugging me._

_"Why are you here? singing and hugging me?" i asked. She then blushed and noticed her actions._

_"D-Don't take me wrong I was just ummm," Rima said still blushing and stopped hugging me._

_"Were you happen to be looking for me?" I said with a soft voice and a curious face. She blushed again but darker._

_**Rima's P.O.V**_

_He.................BAKA!!! Why does he make me feel guilty???_

_Bacause you love him........._

_the **** are you???_

_nevermind that....... just listen too me..._

_what ever i...._

_"RIMA!!" Nagihiko screamed._

_"Heh!!" I said confused. He looked at me like I was crazy._

_"I've been calling your name for some time now Rima, i was worried," He said with that Oh-so-innocent voice. He then smiled._

_"W-what?," I said. He then smiled and waved. "Bye Rima-chan see you at school tomorrow," Nagihiko said smiling. "Oh and thank you for worrying about me," he added and kissed my cheek. He then ran off and left me there with a what the heck just happened look._

_As i was walking home that strange voice appeared in my head again._

_He was a sweet boy huh Rima.... No wonder you like him. and i can't believe he kissed you...  
_

_I do not like him....._

_yes you do_

_no i don't _

_yes you do _

_no i don't_

_yes_

_no_

_yes_

_yes... eh what???_

_see Rima admit it you do like him and plus it is your mother's birthday tomorrow..._

_what...._

_you like him_

_no, the mother thing._

_I then slapped my forehead. I had just forgotten that tomorrow was my mother's birthday._

_I soon arrived home about like 5 minutes after and saw my mom smiling and setting a pot of flowers in the middle of the dinning table._

_"I'm home,"i said quietly. "Oh,Rima welcome home!" my mom said loudly. I just gave her a smile and went to my room._

_I changed in to my pajamas and laid on my bed. "Rima," Kusukusu said worriedly. "hmm?"I asked as I grabbed my remote for the t.V and watched my favorite comedy._

_"What are you gonna get for your mom?" Kusukusu asked as she laughed with me when this guy did bala-balance._

_"I'll bake her something in school," Rima said getting her hair out of her face. And after that KusuKusu and I watched our comedy till we felt sleepy._

_**~In The Morning~**_

_i woke up to see my mom with a tray of breakfast with me which is rare because i wake up to hear my mom and dad fighting._

_"Morning sweetie,"my mom said with a soft voice. She then gave me the tray of breakfast on my desk. "Daddy is setting your shower for you,"she said happily._

_I rubbed my eyes."Mom shouldn't I be doing this for you?" I asked grabbing my towel on the edge of my bed and putting it on my shoulder._

_''don't worry sweetie," she said with a smile. I just stared at her blankly because i was shocked. "Honey!! shower is ready!!" my dad shouted as he was walking down stairs. I smiled and ran to the bathroom to take my shower._

_**~When Rima was done with the shower and getting dressed~**_

_I was eating my breakfast and watched my early morning comedy show. I saw the time and i packed my homework and books. I turned off the T.V. and grabbed the tray of breakfast and walked downstairs with KusuKusu following me. I put down the tray on the kitchen table and i saw that my dad was ready to drop me off to school._

_I entered the car and put on my seat belt. I put on a blank expression and stared at the window. We then saw my school._

_"arigato dad and don't forget mom's birthday present," I said then shut the door. he then waved good bye and drove away._

_I sighed. I wonder what i should make for my mother...... maybe Nagi could help me. i thought opening the door to the school._

_Wait... did i just call nagihiko Nagi???_

_And did i just suggest that Nagihiko could help me????_

_I started hesitating and the worst thing of all is that Nagihiko came at that time._

_"Ohayo Rima-chan," Nagihiko said cheerfully and putting his hand on my shoulder which made me blush. But of course i hid it._

_"Ohayo," i said quietly. Nagihiko kept staring at me confusingly. _

_"What is it?" i said."It's just that isn't your mom's birthday?" Nagihiko asked. "Yeah it is so what?" i said softly._

_"Did you make her a present?"_

_"Not yet but afterschool im gonna try to make her cookies," i said.  
_

_He sweatdropped. "i was just wondering if you would like me to help you so i can repay you for working hard yesterday to find me," he said looking at me with a smile._

_I looked at him. Well..... at least he offered. fuck do i really like this boy?_

_"Sure why not i do have trouble cooking," i said walking to class. He smiled then waved."see you later Rima-chan,_

**(A/N: i dont like talking about class sooo.......)**

_**~after school!~**_

_I was packing my books in my backpack and started running to the school's kitchen. And when i finally got there i felt to exhausted to even cook. Nagihiko was already there and he was giggling because of my exhausted face._

_"Rima-chan do you need water?" Nagihiko asked wiping a tear out of his eye.I just stared at him looking at his eyes._

_His eyes......_

_oh so your staring at his eyes huh?_

_AHH!! why are you back in my head?_

_Because my voice comes from the romantic part of your brain ding dong._

_I-I so what if i compliment his eyes?_

_I didn't say you complimented his eyes all i just said is that you were staring at his eyes and that proves you like him!_

_grrrr i hate it when im wrong!!_

_so you like him.........._

_No....._

_then what....._

_I-I actually l-l-l-love him...._

_Then go get him girl!!_

_ehhhhhhhhhh??????_

_I finally snapped back to reality and found Nagihiko getting cookie ingredients and pans and bowls and whatever you need for cookie making._

_"Nagi what do we do first?" i asked taking of my jacket and shoving it in my backpack. He just stared at me confused._

_"WHAT??!!" I said walking to him. "you called me Nagi," Nagihiko smirked. i cant believe i fell for this boy........._

_"so what were friends now right?" i said blushing while putting on my apron._

_"well anyways lets go bake your mom some cookies. First we will put this 5 cups flour to make lots of mini cookies in this bowl with some water and eggs. okay Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said with a smile grabbing a whisk and handing it to me plus he got like this book stand and put it right next to me. Next he took out a vanilla chocolate swirl with white chocolate filling cookie recipe out of his backpack and put it on the stand. he then washed his hands and i did so too. then we began to make the cookies._

_I started cracking the eggs in the bowl while Nagihiko was setting the time on the oven. and when i was done with the eggs i put in the flour but it was a bad idea because nagihiko didn't help me so i put it none stop and flour went in the air spreading everywhere and i mean everywhere. On my face, on our clothes,hair, and shoes. I started laughing and even Nagi joined my laughter._

_after the dough was done, we cut out mini square and heart shaped cookies with the chocolate and vanilla dough. we carved a hole in each of the cookies and put the carved part and the cookies in the oven. While we waited we made the filling for the cookies._

_"the cookies smell delicious don't they Rima-chan?'" Nagi asked. I nodded with a smile. I tasted the white chocolate filling."yummy," i said. He started putting warm water on a towel. He wiped his face on it and walked over to me and rubbed the towel of my white face (because of the flour). "now you are clean," Nagihiko said and before i could say anything else the oven beeped._

_"The cookies are done," i said cheerfully. i grabbed oven gloves and opened the oven. i took out the two plates of cookies and set them on the table._

_"next will be the filling," he said grabbing two sandwich bags and putting filling into it and cut the side of the bag. "There," Nagi said and handed one of the filling bag to me. we started putting the filling in the cookies and covering them up with the carved out cookie circle to put in the hole of the cookies. _

_when the cookies were done, they look delicious and terrific. I tasted one of the cookies and my face lit up. IT TASTED AWESOME!!_

_I hugged Nagi and said thank you. "Your welcome rima-chan and before you leave can i ask you something at the flower garden?" Nagi asked. "yea sure," i said putting all the cookies in a decorative plate and wrapped it in plastic wrap. He took my hand and we started walking to the flower garden._

_sugoi!!! he's holding your hand!!!_

_i-i know right!!!_

_come on Rima ask him out!!_

_i-i don't know... we are going to the flower garden._

_maybe he'll ask you out..._

_i dought that..._

_i bet you that he will...._

_fine!!_

_We arrived at the flower garden and he sat with me on a bench. He looked at the sky for about a minute then looked at me. i blushed._

_"rima-chan i just want to tell you before you go is that i-i...,"Nagihiko started but stopped and was blushing._

_"what is it?" i said to him holding his hand._

_"Ashiteru Rima-chan,"he said looking at my face and kissing me gently on the lips. he gave me quite a shocker._

_he gently broke the kiss. "I-I l-love you too Nagi....," i said giving him another kiss but this time Nagihiko slipped his tongue into Rima's mouth and 'explored' it._

_They finally broke the kiss when they saw Rima's dad drive to the side of the school to pick up Rima._

_I got up and picked up the cookies that was beneath the bench. I smiled at Nagi and waved good bye._

_"buh bye Nagi-koi," I said giggling and running to her father. Nagihiko just smirked and whispered "buh bye Rima-koi."_

And that my friends is how i started dating Nagihiko. now back to the present.

Nagihiko was about to kiss me then he paused then stopped. we were at the meadows in a summer day just to let you you know.

I then stood up when Nagihiko stood up. he then knelt down and grabbed out a tiny black box and opened it. the ring was gold and the jewels were peach and orange.

a single tear ran through my cheek.

"Will you marry me?"

"yes, yes i will,"

_Who knew i would marry purple head here.........._

_

* * *

_**Niki-chan: sorry if it wasn't that good................ kutau is my forte...........**

**Nagi:i think it was good.**

**Niki-chan: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww thank you Nagi-kun!!!**

**Rima: *mumble mumble* **

**Niki-chan:ummmmmmmm okay people since Rima is reading her manga right now please...................**

**Nagi: R&R and you get to spend the whole day with...........................**

**Rhythm: ME!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
